The present invention relates to an input device for use with a computer plotting system, word processing system, Chinese hand-write recognition system, etc., and more particularly to a multifunction input device, which can be used with any of a variety of input media.
A variety of input devices, including mice, digitizers, touch pads, etc., have been disclosed for use with computer plotting systems, hand-write recognition systems, etc., and have appeared on the market. These input devices have different advantages. A mouse uses a track ball or optical reflecting medium to detect XY coordinates. This kind of input device can only be used for coordinate movement. It cannot be used for hand-write recognition. A touch pad uses resistance means as a medium. Either of carbon powder type or ITO type, a touch pad wears quickly with use, and its sensitivity tends to be affected by ambient humility. The service life of a touch pad is short (normally below one hundred thousands). Due to these drawbacks, this kind of touch pad is not used in expensive notebook computers. Regular capacitive type touch pads, which are commonly used in notebook computers, are durable in use. However, the sensitivity of a capacitive type touch pad tends to be affected by swear or moisture. Further, regular digitizers are commonly equipped with a wired induction pen. Because the induction pen of a digitizer is secured in place by a wire, the wire may hinder the movement of the user""s hand when operating the induction pen. Further, because a digitizer is for XY two-dimension detection only, it cannot detect the pressure of the pen, i.e., the pen cannot be operated as a writing brush. Further, there is known a wireless induction pen (battery-driven) for use as an input medium. This kind of battery-driven wireless induction pen is functional. However, because the service life of the battery is short, the battery must be frequently replaced.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a multifunction input device, which is practical for use with any of a variety of input media for XYZ three-dimension coordinates detection. According to the present invention, the multifunction input device comprises a double-loop conductor array for use with a battery-driven wireless induction pen, a non-battery type wireless induction pen, a static pen, and/or the finger. Coordinate movement and pen/finger pressure are detected by the double-loop conductor array, and processed through a processing circuit. The coordinate value thus obtained can be transmitted to a network TV or computer by infrared, or through UART, PS/2, or USB interface means for computer plotting, hand-write recognition, network TV system operation control.